


Embrace what's been given

by QueenOfSkaro



Series: AUs [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad dates, M/M, OOC, pre-serum steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSkaro/pseuds/QueenOfSkaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve dialed the wrong number and got more than he could have hoped for.</p><p> </p><p>I'm scared to walk home in the dark and it's really late so I called a random number and got you AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace what's been given

That was the last one, Steve would make sure of it. He couldn't stand this friday nights anymore, no matter how well his best friend meant. But that was the problem, wasn't it? Tony just thought he was being nice. _Nice_ , as if that would make it better. Steve was somewhat an expert on being nice, always making sure to never step on unnecessary toes, but he was sure he got the whole thing going for him. Not Tony. Tony was just being an ass, even when he tried. Steve wished he would just stop.

If he stopped then the blonde young man wouldn't have to sit for three hours in a crappy vegetarian restaurant, listening to Matthew drone on about his body fat percentage - which was impressive, he got to admit, but that wasn't an excuse for the hour and a half he had to look as if it was in any way interesting, followed only by a discussion about the food they ate and the calories it contained - Steve thought that being healthy wasn't an excuse to taste so horrible. He didn't even eat half of it and as a result he was now hungrier than before he entered the restaurant. At least his last terrible dates had the decency to buy food you didn't want to spit out right away. 

There was not a chance he would get in Matthews car to be driven home, so he was left with an awkward goodbye - that's what happens when one wants a kiss and the other just as far away as possible - at the side of the street. It was dark already and while he wasn't easily scared, no matter how small he was, he was still uncomfortable enough to make haste in search of a cab. The neighbourhood wasn't what he would call nice, but with enough people still up and about to let him feel relatively safe as long as he stayed on the main road. That worry more or less resolved he was left to stew in his anger at Tony and his persistence to be a good friend - "You're my best man, Stev-o and what kind of guy would I be if I didn't want you to get laid?" His stomach growled and his scowl deepend as he whipped his phone out of his pocket, punched the numbers in - because you couldn't scroll through a contact list angrily - and let his anger speak the moment he heard someone get on the line.

"You will listen and you will listen good, Tony, because I'm done. I'm so freaking done with you, you should consider yourself lucky you're not here right now. I know you mean well, I do and thanks for that, but can't you at least set me up with someone I don't want to drown in his blasted cauliflower soup? Isn't that stuff disgusting enough without making a whole dish of it? Why would someone want to eat that? I know this one was better than that creepy vet from last time, but that isn't saying much. Me not running for the hills screaming doesn't mean it was a good date. What the hell would I want with a bodybuilder? Not only could he only talk about his BMI and his healthy eating habits, he looked like he wanted to eat me too - which, yeah, entirely possible, that man was a freaking giant. And now, on top of getting dragged to the crappiest veggie place of New York and having eaten barely anything at all I have to walk home, because I definitly wasn't going to step into that guys car!"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, really. If you're tiny enough you could get eaten by a grown man I wouldn't want you to be alone with him, either, espescially seeing that he must have still been hungry, what with just that soup. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you, now would we? And that brings me to an entirely different question - who are you?"

Stopping abruptly he looked at his phone where a number was displayed instead of Tonys name and he cursed softly under his breath.  
"Dear god, I'm so terribly sorry. I wanted to call a friend and I - I seem to have gotten the number mixed up. I swear I'm not usually this whiny."  
As if the evening wasn't bad enough already, now he felt completely mortified at having whined so much at a complete _stranger_! 

"Nah, it's okay, no worries. That guy sounds like a dickwad."

"Oh god yes. No, I mean - he wasn't that bad, really, it's just - he was a little -"

"Self-centered? Stuck up? Vain?"

"Uhm - well, if you say it like that - maybe a little. I'm used to worse, you know, seeing my best friend is a narcissist but at least he's funny. Most of the time. At least he thinks so."

"Poor baby, you should try getting to know new people. Your luck you came across me. I'm a delight." The grin was obvious even without seeing the other.

"And so modest, I see." Steve had to laugh.

"Oh, I am. There could be poetry written about me. You'll know when you see me."

"When?" Steve started to walk again, a bemused little smile on his face. He didn't know what exactly was happening right now, but he knew that it was the first time this evening that he had fun and he didn't want it to end just yet, no matter how pathetic that sounded. This stranger sounded nice, a little cocky in a likable way and the blonde just knew that he had the cutest grin just from hearing it in his voice.

"Course. We both live in New York and its obvious that you're in need of a good date. So, how does chinese take out, my couch and Die Hard sound to you?"

A little chuckle escaped his mouth at the forwardness he couldn't help but find endearing - and that never happened before with someone he considered a date with. Tony always was something else, mostly because there never was any attraction between them.  
It should problably make him pause at least a little, the thought of wanting to meet up with a complete stranger, but to be honest, this was the nicest stranger he talked to in the last months of set up after set up after blind date and he had enough bad dates and boring dates and completely horrible dates to know that a movie and take out was exactly what he wanted for a friday night. Having nice company would be a welcome addition.

"Aren't you charming? Wanting to dine me before you even know what I look like, you must be one of a kind. But you know, you could still ask for my name before you try to get in my pants."

"Oh, love, I'm already half hard just from that voice of yours, I wouldn't fucking care if you were called Eugene or Sebastian." The blonde flushed red at that, a mental image already forming in his mind and he couldn't supress a little groan. Yeah, maybe it was really time for him to get laid again. And he wasn't sure what kind of otherworldly connection they both had but he knew, he just knew, that the other was smirking a mile wide.

"Well, uhm - that's - no. Dear god, no. Just Steve."

"Well, hello there Steve. I'm James, but my friends call me Bucky. You, on the other hand, are allowed to call me whatever you want. So, you want to know how you can get to me? I could have the food here in half an hour." 

There were a lot of reasons he should just say no to that. He was tired and it was late and he already had a date that evening, no matter how boring it was. Further, it never was a good idea to just walk into a strangers flat. It was careless and irresponsible and if Tony ever found out he even considered it - well, it was Tony, so he probably would be proud of his bad influence taking root at last. Besides that - Steve really, really wanted to know who stood behind that deep voice that had wild images running through his mind. 

"I'll have the Chow mein with lots of pork and sweet rolls. And now get me off this darned streets!"

\---

They continued to talk while Bucky piloted him through the streets of New York and, no matter how irrational that feeling, Steve felt completely safe with the other at his side even though he had to navigate through a few dark alleys. He grew more nervous the further he walked, lastly bordering on anxiety, but he wasn't given time to start panicking. A window was opened above him and he heard it through his phone too. Looking up he saw a young man, lit from a nearby street lamp, with brown hair tied up in a messy knot at the back of his head, wide shoulders and a smile on his lips that made Steves heart skip.

"Fuck, you're beautiful.", he could hear, from his phone and above him and he had to swallow, because while he knew he wasn't hideous, he never saw himself as anything outstanding either and no one really bothered to tell him otherwise. But this man, funny and confident and freaking gorgeous was breathing heavily in his ear as he leant further out of his window. "Up. Now." he exhaled roughly and Steve had to swallow a gasp. He didn't like to get orders. He didn't like to be bossed around. Except - except he liked it from this one man, liked that he felt too warm in his skin, too tight and he definitely liked that he got the other this wound up without even being in the same room.

The front door was broken, so he didn't need to be let in and he cancelled the call as he took the stairs to the second floor. Bucky was standing at his door as he came onto the landing, but was quick to take the few steps he needed to get to Steve. The blonde was crowded against the nearest wall, encased by muscular arms and a strong chest in front of him, wrapped in nothing more than a white shirt that was so worn it was almost see-through. 

"Hello Stevie.", he breathed, low and husky and his eyes were almost black and while Steve really couldn't understand that reaction, because he wasn't special - he was too small, too weak and sickly, but somehow, this man must see something in him and he wouldn't make the mistake to question it. 

Tony wanted him to get laid. Well, maybe he should start to take that advise at last. Do something reckless, something risky and bold. Without a word he surged forward, claimed Buckys lips and wound his arms around his neck. The dark haired didn't need any further encouragement, he lifted Steve up and strode towards his flat, kicking the door shut behind him and pressing the smaller one against it. 

"That wasn't planned like this, I swear." the taller man said between kisses. "I planned to - ungh - to have this really nice night with - oh fuck - this cute guy I talked to on the phone, with tv and good food and - gasp - maybe make out a little. But you could have fucking told me you're a goddamned twink!" Steve yanked the others hair band out and pulled on a handful of silky strands, pressing open mouthed kisses along the pronounced jaw-line.

They were still heavily making out when it knocked on the door a few minutes later, startling them enough that Bucky placed the blonde back onto his own two feet and opened the door purely on reflex.  
"Sorry to disturb you guys, but you ordered something, so ...", the delivery guy trailed of awkwardly at seeing the state they were in, waving the bag of food. Bucky didn't seem fazed at all, just a little annoyed, but Steve was bright red as he started to stammer out excuses while reaching for his wallet. The dark haired rolled his eyes with a fond grin on his kiss swollen lips as he reached behind them where he already had the money lying on a drawer, trading it against the food and then closing the door again.

"Food or sex?" he asked half heartedly even though he already threw the containers on the drawer where the money lay before and closed back in on the delicious blonde, who started to bite his lip. "No. Stop that. You're not going to start thinking about this now. I'm going to kiss you and you'll enjoy it and we're taking this to the bedroom. And when we're finished we'll eat and then continue were we left off and maybe I'll let you gather your thoughts tomorrow, but that doesn't fucking mean I'll let you go anywhere for the next decade or so, so you should start to fucking embrace that thought and get back to kissing me."

And thats exactly what they did.

 

The food was cold as they ate it for breakfast.


End file.
